Twilight
by I heart Sesshomaru
Summary: It all started with a conversation under the stars. KagxSess
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Just something I thought of and decided to write down.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** It all started with a conversation under the stars.

-

-

-

**Twilight**

_Written by – I heart Sesshomaru_

_-_

It was night when I finally returned to the feudal era. The billions of stars shinned brighter without the blanket of pollution found in the future. The moon seemed to take up the whole sky as it cast a soft glow upon the earth. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh warm air that passed through my lungs. Glancing around the area quickly, I made my way back to the village.

All was quiet. Not even a breeze to ruffle the leaves. I walked along my usual path that leads me past the Sacred Tree. As I neared the large plant I saw something standing beside it. From this distance, it only looked like a white blob but as I got closer I stopped dead in my tracks. It was Sesshomaru. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes traveled down his figure. He was casually leaning against the rough bark, eyes closed. The light from the moon bounced off his pale skin, giving him an unearthly glow. With his combination of silver hair, white clothes, and pale skin, he really did look like an angel.

'_Beautiful' _I thought.

My heart started to pound in my chest as my legs finally remembered how to work. I cautiously made my way towards him, for I knew that he was probably aware of my presence. I stopped in front of him and gazed at his peaceful face. A slight breeze ruffled his bangs that hung in his closed eyes. I was so enchanted by his beauty that I almost didn't realize he had spoken.

"What do you want?"

I stared at him dumbly, not sure if it had been my imagination. That is, until he finally opened his eyes. I let out a small gasp and stepped back. I realized that I had never really seen Sesshomaru this close up before.

'_I thought Inuyasha had beautiful eyes, but his look so dull and plain compared to Sesshomaru's' _I thought.

It was true. Sesshomaru's eyes were a thousand shades of gold swirling together. I then realized that he was staring at me with an annoyed look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you Sesshomaru." I said finally.

He stared at me for what seemed a life time before he spoke.

"The worthless half-breed is not in the village." He said with an air of indifference.

My brow furrowed in confusion.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"With the dead priestess." He stated simply.

The familiar feeling of someone placing a large rock in my stomach rushed over me.

"Oh." I whispered and looked down at the ground.

I heard Sesshomaru push off from the tree to walk towards me.

"Why do you stay with him?" he asked coolly, "It is obvious that you've been hurt by him before."

"I don't know." I said softly still looking at the ground, "Because I love him I guess."

'_Why am I telling Sesshomaru this?'_ I wondered.

"You still harbor such pathetic feelings towards him, even though you know he will never return them?" Sesshomaru asked.

Ouch. That stung. I felt tears push against the edge of my eyes, but willed them away. I would not cry in front of Sesshomaru. I finally looked up at him.

"You can't control how you feel." I said.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose slightly.

"What?" I asked quietly as he stared at me.

"He's not worth it." he said after a moment's silence.

My eyes widened slightly as I stared up at the majestic demon lord. I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me.

"The half breed is too foolish to realize what's right in front of him. Instead he chases after the dead priestess." He said, "He has no honor and does not deserve such emotions from you."

I stared dumbly at him. Here was the great demon lord, Mr. Icicle himself, giving me (a human) advice on relationships! My mind was wiped blank. His eyes shined with amusement at my reaction as he walked closer to me. He held out his open palm and motioned for me to look. When I finally was able to think, my gaze settled on his hand. There sitting in his flawless palm was a small pile of jewel shards. I held out my hand and he dumped them into it.

"Is this why you were waiting? To give me these?" I asked.

He nodded his head while giving a small 'hn'.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I have no need for their power. And you are the only one who is able to purify them, no?" He said before turning around and walking away.

I stared at his retreating figure and clutched my closed fist to my chest. I was thoroughly confused at the events that had just transpired. Sesshomaru was definitely an enigma.

"Wait Sesshomaru!" I yelled.

He stopped at the edge of the forest and turned around slightly.

"Thank you." I said.

His amber eyes locked with mine and I saw an unknown emotion swirling in their depths. He looked for a moment as if he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Instead he gave a curt nod before turning around and disappearing into the shadows.

A swift breeze blew my hair around my face as I stared at the spot where he was last. My mouth was turned in a slight frown before my eyes softened and I smiled.

"Kagome?" a voice asked behind me.

I turned around, the smile still lighting up my face. It was Inuyasha. For some reason, even though I knew where he had just come from, I still smiled. I felt so alive.

"Kagome… I.." Inuyasha stared then stopped. He sniffed a few times before growling.

"Sesshomaru? Kagome, what happened?"

I continued to smile. I had no need to tell Inuyasha what had just transpired. For some reason, it felt almost wrong to tell him.

"Mmm." I shook my head, "It was nothing."

With that I turned and walked off towards the village leaving a very confused Inuyasha behind. I realized then, that the demon lord had helped me in more ways than one.

'_Thank you…Sesshomaru.'_

If I would have looked up at the cliff that was to my left, I would have seen the proud demon lord silhouetted by the moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'm not really sure what's going on with this story. I originally intended it to be a one shot, but now I think I might turn it into something. I dunno. I got the inspiration for this from a really cool picture that I found on I can't remember who drew it… but I'll put a link for it in my bio if you wanna see.

**Twilight**

**-**

_Written by – I heart Sesshomaru_

We were near the ocean; I could smell it on the breeze. The sun was making its way towards the horizon when we finally decided to make camp. We were near the outskirts of the forest and I could just make out a large grassy field beyond the trees. I decided that after we set up everything that I was going to do a bit of exploring.

"Oi Kagome. Quit spacing out and help us." Inuyasha said disturbing my thoughts.

"Oh. Sorry." I said and bent down to start building a fire.

So far, no one seemed to notice the extra shards in the bottle around my neck. And if they did, no one said anything. Sesshomaru seemed to flutter into my thoughts more often ever since that night. I still dreamt of his eyes. He was such a mystery I couldn't help but think about him. At first I thought I had him figured out, but ever since Rin showed up, the image of him I had in my mind no longer fit. After making sure the fire wouldn't die out any time soon I stood up.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gunna take a little walk." I said and picked up my bow and arrows.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo nodded their heads and continued what they were doing. Inuyasha on the other hand stood in front of me to block my way.

"I don't think so. Every time you go off by yourself you get into trouble. I don't really feel like rescuing you today." He said.

"I'm not completely defenseless y'know." I said. "And besides, I won't go far."

With that I stepped around him and walked towards the edge of the trees. One I stepped out of the forest I saw that we were up on a cliff. Beyond the grass I could see the vast ocean stretch out for what seemed forever. The sun was almost at the horizon and its reflection danced across the waves. I took in a deep breath. I always loved the smell of the ocean. I continued to walk along the edge of the forest until I saw something up ahead. There was a lone figure silhouetted on a small hill near the edge of the cliff. The hair on the back of my neck prickled as I felt a strong demonic aura. It was a demon. But the aura felt very familiar. I cautiously walked closer until the sunlight shifted and the person was no longer a black silhouette. I stopped dead in my tracks as I made out a large fluffy object over their right shoulder and an arch of spikes over their left.

"Sesshomaru…" I whispered in shock.

His long silver hair was being tossed about in the wind but other than that he was completely still. I carefully inched my way forward until I came to stand beside him. His eyes glowed bright in the fading light and he had a content look on his face. I then turned to look out at the raging sea.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Hn." He replied without looking at me.

A comfortable silence passed between us. It was weird, never would I have thought there could be a comfortable silence between Sesshomaru and I. Actually I never thought there could be an anything between us.

'_What am I doing? Just because Sesshomaru gave me some jewel shards doesn't mean that we're friends now. I'm probably just disturbing him.' _I thought.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to disturb you." I said and hung my head. I was just about to turn around and walk away when he spoke.

"You have done no such thing."

I turned my head to look up at him and my eyes met his. He was looking at me with that same emotion in his eyes from before, the one that haunted my dreams. It was gone when I blinked and I found myself wondering if it was even there in the first place. He then turned to look back out at the setting sun.

"I've always loved the ocean." I said. "When I was younger I actually wanted to be a mermaid."

"I too am fond of it." Sesshomaru said.

I smiled as another gust of wind blew our hair around. The grass tickled my bare legs. For the first time in what seemed forever, I felt at peace. If there was one place I could stay forever, it would be here. I was about to say something when I heard Sesshomaru speak.

"Your friends are calling you." He said.

I looked back over my shoulder and could just make out Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango standing at the edge of the forest where I first came out. I sighed, for some reason I didn't want to go back yet. I turned to look back at Sesshomaru. He was looking at me again.

"Well, I guess I better go." I said. "If Inuyasha sees you he'll just freak out. He's so immature."

I stood there awkwardly for a second before giving a quick wave goodbye. I turned and walked away leaving the silent demon lord. When I reached the bottom of the hill I looked back only to discover he had disappeared. After a few seconds of staring at the now empty space I turned and began to run back to Inuyasha and the others.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted and waved my bow in the air.

The three turned to look in my direction and Inuyasha crossed his arms as I approached them.

"Just where have you been?" he asked. "The sun is almost set. You know better than to walk around alone at night."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry I worried you. It's just the sunset was so beautiful." I said.

"Keh. Women." Inuyasha mumbled as I walked past him.

I could've sworn I heard him sniffing at me but when I turned to look at him he was walking back towards the camp. My eyes fell on the hill in the distance and I smiled.

"Oi Kagome. Can you make some of that ramen stuff?" Inuyasha said.

I let out a sigh before following along after the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Well here's my next chapter. I know it's kinda short but that how I want it to be. This story is kinda more of a drabblish type of story... so I wouldn't be expecting any 20000000 word chapters.

**Twilight**

_Written by – I heart Sesshomaru_

It was fall now… a beautiful yet tragic season. I looked up at the dying leaves with a smile. I was the kind of person who saw more of the beauty than the tragedy. The well was cool beneath my touch as I sat amongst the circle of flame colored trees. I had just returned from the future, it was Souta's birthday, but I found myself so enchanted by the beauty of the forest that I couldn't bring myself to return to Kaede's just yet.

I took a deep breath of the fresh cool air… the feudal era was truly magnificent. I let out a content sigh and was about to stand up when something tugged at the edge of my senses. A demonic aura… but not just any demonic aura. A knowing smile spread across my face and I turned to look left just as Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees. It had been a couple months since I last saw him and I was beginning to wonder when he was going to appear again.

"Sesshomaru." I said and stood up.

His eyes, which matched the golden leaves, connected with mine and my breath caught in my throat. He was a vision of beauty and elegance as he stood beneath the trees… dying leaves blowing by him in a gentle wind. I snapped out of my trance and suddenly felt extremely awkward. Why was he here?

"I..um.." I started.

"Naraku's castle is 5 days journey North West of here." Sesshomaru cut me off.

I sputtered for a few seconds before a coherent thought came to my mind.

"What?"

Ok… so it wasn't the most intelligent thing I could've said, but… oh well. Sesshomaru let out a small sigh. I would've missed it had I not been staring at him as I was.

"I believe you have been in the presence of my idiotic half-brother for too long." Sesshomaru said.

I was about to open my mouth to tell him off when I noticed his teasing smirk. He was… playing with me?! Well… if his statement before didn't catch me off guard… this sure did. I didn't even want to imagine the kind of clueless look I had on my face at the moment.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"I was under the impression that you also were looking for his whereabouts." Sesshomaru said.

"Well… we are… but it's just that… you're helping Inuyasha. I just didn't think that was possible." I said.

"I am not helping Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

Huh? I was about to retort with 'Uhh.. well then what would you call that?' when he cut me off.

"I am helping you."

With that he turned around and walked into the trees. Whoa, wait just a second. What just happened? Sesshomaru just admitted that he was willingly helping someone? And a human no less!?

'_Well… he did give you the jewel shards. Why does this surprise you so much?'_ I thought.

"Kagome…"

My head snapped up to look at Sesshomaru who had stopped a couple feet into the trees. He… he said my name?

"Uh…y-yeah?" I asked.

"You have a leaf in your hair." He stated with the most serious expression on his face… but even from this distance I could see the teasing glint in his eyes.

I dumbly reached up and groped around in my hair for a second before I pulled out the offending foliage.

"Um… thanks." I said.

He wordlessly turned back around and walked away. I watched him leave until I could no longer see him. I then looked down at the crumpled leaf in my hand. It was a brilliant gold color.

Like his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Well here's the next chapter. The end.

-

**Twilight**

_Written by – I heart Sesshomaru_

_-_

"So, explain to me how you know this." Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I told you… Sesshomaru told me." I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well how the hell does he know?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't know! He didn't tell me that." I said.

"And you believe him!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes!" I yelled back.

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought."

"Why?! Because I don't hate him? Because I trust him?"

"Trust!? Trust him!? Kagome he tried to kill you!"

"SO DID YOU!"

I stayed only long enough to see the shocked expression on Inuyasha's face before I whirled around and stormed out of Kaede's hut. Honestly… what in the world was that boy's problem? Was it so hard to comprehend that Sesshomaru wasn't actually some blood thirsty killer who was seeking to destroy him at every moment?

'_Seriously… if Sesshomaru really wanted to kill Inuyasha, he would've done it already. No offence to Inuyasha… but Sesshomaru is a thousand times stronger.'_

I suddenly stopped walking as I realized what I had thought. Did I honestly believe that? All these years I had always believed in Inuyasha's strength… I always thought that Inuyasha would be able to defeat his brother if that final battle ever came. So what changed now?

'_I… I don't love him anymore.'_

It hit me like a two ton brick. I was no longer in love with Inuyasha. When did this happen? I racked my memory but found I couldn't pin point an exact moment. It had happened so gradually that I didn't notice… until now. All of my previous anger evaporated and I slumped down onto the grass.

'_Well… this is a shock.'_

"Kagome?"

I turned to see Sango walking towards me and I gave her a weak smile.

"Hey Sango." I said.

"Are you ok?" she asked and sat down beside me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said truthfully. "I'm not mad anymore."

"Inuyasha's really upset. He stared after you with the most strained expression and was lost in space for a few minutes. Then he just stormed out." Sango said.

I wave of guilt washed over me. True, Inuyasha did try to kill me when I first met him… but I shouldn't have really rubbed it in his face like that.

"Is it true?" Sango asked. "Did Inuyasha really try to kill you?"

"Yeah… when I released him from the tree. He was after the jewel." I said and played with a blade of grass by my ankle. "But I mean, you can't really judge someone based on first impressions. That's something I've learned since I've been here. I mean… Shippo played tricks on us to try and steal our jewel shards. Miroku almost sucked Inuyasha into his wind tunnel. You tried to kill Inuyasha because you thought he killed your village. Koga kidnapped me. But now all of you guys are like family to me and I love you all dearly."

I turned to look at Sango who had a pensive look on her face.

"To be honest Kagome, I was kind of wondering whether or not to believe Sesshomaru as well…" Sango said and looked over at me. "But… you're right. You can't judge someone based on their past actions. And if you trust him… then I do too."

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but return it. Sango truly was an amazing person and I was so thankful that she was my friend.

"Thank you Sango." I said.

We stood up then and started making our way back to Kaede's hut. I stopped before I could walk in the door and looked over my shoulder at the woods.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I should go apologize." I said.

Sango nodded her head and walked into the hut while I turned around and headed towards Inuyasha's tree. Sure enough I could see his silhouette in the highest branch.

"Inuyasha!" I called. "Can you come down here so we can talk please?"

"Why would you wanna talk to me? I tried to kill you remember?" Inuyasha spat back.

I let out a sigh before a gust of wind blew by. I shivered against the cold and sat down to lean against the base of the tree. Inuyasha was stubborn… but so was I.

"Fine, if you're going to act like that… I'll just have to stay here until you decide to come down." I said while rubbing my arms seeking warmth.

Another gust of wind blew by and I wrapped my sweater around me tighter while mentally sighing. When did life get so complicated?

'_Oh yeah. When I fell down the well.'_ I thought.

Just then Inuyasha dropped down in front of me. That was fast.

"Keh, stupid girl. You're going to freeze out here in that flimsy little thing… and no way in hell am I going to have you being sick when we have to go find Naraku." He said.

His way of showing he was worried about me. Typical.

"Look Inuyasha… I'm sorry about what I said before. That was such a long time ago and I had no right to rub it in your face like that." I said and stood up.

"Tch… whatever. It's not a big deal anyway." He said and crossed his arms.

"I know that you and Sesshomaru don't exactly get along and everything… and of course you'd be wary of him… I'm not asking you to trust him… but I do. So can't you trust me?" I said.

"What are you going on about? No… never mind. I don't care. Now come on… it's late and you need rest. We're heading out in the morning and I ain't gunna carry you all over the damn country." Inuyasha said.

How subtle of him. Of course this was his way of showing that, yes, he did trust me despite not liking the situation. I smiled.

"Thank you Inuyasha." I said and gave him a hug.

I felt him stiffen before he slowly wrapped his arms around me for a second.

"Ok, ok. Stop being all touchy and mushy." He said but I didn't miss the playful smile.

We turned and started walking back towards the village in content silence.

Neither of us saw the pair of narrowed golden eyes in the shadows.


	5. Please Read

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone… first off I'd like to say that I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated in donkey years. I could give you a list of excuses but really it's due to my own laziness and lack of motivation. But **no I have not abandoned this story!**

Secondly I'd like to apologize to everyone who got excited thinking this was an actual chapter.

Anyway, what I really came to say has to do with my future updates. There might be a little set back (other than my laziness). I currently have Hurricane Dean knocking at my back door… and if he's anything like Ivan back in '04 then I might not have internet (or electricity for that matter) for a couple of months if not longer. So I'm just here to give you all a heads up that my updates might be pushed back.

I would've made sure I got an update out before the storm but I've just been so busy boarding up my house and battling my way through the packed grocery stores.

But yeah… that's all I've got to say for now.

Till next time!


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: **So… Dean turned out to be a dud of a hurricane… which I am not complaining about in the least. Sorry I didn't get this out sooner, I went away for 2 weeks and just got back. Anyway I'll stop blabbing and let you get to the new chapter.

-x-

**Twilight**

**-**

_Written by – I heart Sesshomaru_

_-x-_

Hey guys, just thought I'd tell you **Sesshy got his arm back!!!!** I didn't put this in the author's note because some people might skip it but I want to make sure everyone knows. Don't believe me? Well I put up a link of the picture in my profile. YAY! SESSHY IS WHOLE ONCE AGAIN!

**Real beginning** ---- I stretched before I bent down to gather up my bathing supplies. We had been journeying almost non-stop for 3 days due to Inuyasha's nagging. Finally Miroku had convinced him to let us stop unless we'd show up at Naraku's castle exhausted. Now Sango and I were getting ready to take a nice long soak in the nearby hot springs.

I wasn't nervous, or anxious about the upcoming confrontation with our long time arch enemy. I guess after so many times of the hit and misses we've had with him I've come to expect that the castle will be empty or he'll escape again. My thoughts slipped back to Sesshomaru again. I still couldn't believe that he would tell me about Naraku. He was always saying how he was going to be the one to kill Naraku; now he just gave Inuyasha (through telling me) his location. Was he going to show up as well? I knew that if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked past their rivalry we would be able to defeat him.

"Ready to go Kagome?" Sango asked as she waited at the edge of the campsite.

I looked up and nodded before following after her. I heard Inuyasha shout 'Be careful!' as we disappeared into the trees. Sango and I walked in comfortable silence until we could see the rising steam coming from the hot springs. We quickly stripped and settled into the water. I leaned my head back on a rock and gazed up at the darkening sky between the trees.

"Kagome?..." Sango asked in a hesitant tone.

I looked up at her, she looked nervous.

"Yeah Sango?" I asked.

"Well… I've been wondering this for a while. Not just me, Miroku and Shippo as well." She trailed off.

"What's up?" I asked concerned.

"Well… Kagome, where did you get those jewel shards?" she asked.

I looked down at the small plastic bottle that was floating around my neck that contained the shards Sesshomaru had given me all those months ago. I then looked back up at Sango. I could tell she had been wanting to ask that for a long time.

"Sesshomaru gave them to me." I answered.

Sango looked shocked, which is completely understandable. I was shocked too at the time.

"Sesshomaru did? Why?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"He was waiting underneath the Sacred Tree for me one night, then he gave me these shards and left. He said he didn't need them, and he knew I was able to purify them… so…" I trailed off.

"Oh." Sango said. "That's strangely unlike him."

"Is it?" I asked. "I mean, we don't really know him do we? The only time we ever see him is when he and Inuyasha are fighting. And 9 out of 10 times Inuyasha starts it. There's more to him then we see."

"You speak as if you've seen another side of him." Sango said meaning to joke but when she saw my expression her smile fell. "You have?"

I looked away.

"I dunno… it's confusing. When he gave me these shards, he said things. I don't think they were meant to make me feel better or anything… but they did. And I've met him after too, a couple of times. He… he's not as evil as Inuyasha makes him out to be." I said blushing as I swirled my finger through the water.

"That's right… he was the one who told you where Naraku is." Sango said.

"Yeah…" I said as memories of the confrontation floated through my mind.

_I'm not helping Inuyasha… I'm helping you. _

I smiled as I remembered his words. I was still confused as to why he wanted to help me. He's not known for being a helpful person… but like I said to Sango earlier, none of us truly know him.

"Do you like him?" Sango asked suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked blushing. "Me? Like Sesshomaru? No…"

I couldn't help but think that it was a lie. My pounding heart was a dead give away. Sango stared at me for a few seconds before looking away.

"There's nothing wrong if you do. I mean, I think anyone would take a liking to him if they started paying as much attention to them as he is to you." She said with a small smile. "He's going out of his way to help you, give you shards, tell you about Naraku…"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean anything! He's just… I dunno. He's not paying me attention I can tell you that. This is Sesshomaru we're talking about." I said faster than I meant to.

"Yeah but like you said, there's more to him than we see." Sango said before climbing out of the steaming water.

She turned to wait for me but I shook my head.

"You go ahead. I'm gunna stay a bit longer." I said. "I've got my bow and arrows with me, so I'll be fine."

Sango nodded and dressed before walking away. I watched her walk away as a light blush burned my cheeks. She was wrong… I did **not** catch Sesshomaru's attention.

"As if Sesshomaru would ever…" I muttered to myself.

"As if I would ever what?" a voice asked.

I let out a shriek at the unexpected voice and looked up to see Sesshomaru lounging in the branches above me. He gazed down at me with a bored expression on his face but I could see the glint of amusement in his eyes… he couldn't disguise emotion in his eyes.

"Y-You were there the whole time!?" I yelled up at him and sunk further in the water making sure to cover myself up, though he had probably already seen everything.

"So?" he asked as if I were accusing him of stepping on an ant.

"So!? You probably just saw everything you pervert!" I said.

He glared down at me, all mirth in his eyes gone.

"Just who do you take me for? Such an act is beneath me, I have more honor than that." He spoke, his deep voice sending chills down my spine.

I self-consciously sunk deeper into the water, though his words made me feel better. I should've known that Sesshomaru would never sink so low as to spy on women as they bathed, especially if they were human. Still, that didn't change the fact that he had most likely heard our entire conversation. I blushed again but didn't bring it up.

"Do you have something to tell me, or do you usually just hang around by hot springs?" I asked.

He remained silent.

"Uh… could you at least like look away so I can get dressed?" I tried again.

"I will not look." Was all he said, and I knew he wouldn't.

Still that didn't stop me from feeling completely awkward as I stepped out of the water and was hit with a chilly blast of air. I dressed as fast as I could before I started to towel dry my hair. A soft thump behind me told me that Sesshomaru had jumped down from the branches. I turned around to see him curiously holding a bottle of my shampoo up to his nose. My soft giggle caused him to look up.

"What is this?" he asked.

I walked over to him and took the bottle from his hand.

"It's called shampoo. You use it to wash your hair." I said and held up a strand of my damp hair to my nose. It smelled fruity.

I was just about to turn and gather the rest of my things, when I stopped. Sesshomaru had bent down and grabbed some of my hair and sniffed it. I froze, my heart pounded in my chest, my cheeks were on fire for the millionth time that night. Sesshomaru was smelling my hair. Then he dropped the locks and stood up straight again.

My gaze slowly worked its way up till my eyes met his. They were glowing softly in the twilight, an unnamed emotion swirling around in their molten depths. It was then I noticed how close we were, barely 2 inches between us. My heart was pounding so hard against my ribcage; he must've been able to hear it. Was it just me or was Sesshomaru leaning down again? My eyelids slid closed on their own accord and I waited for his lips to press against mine. But instead I felt them close to my ear.

"I like it." he whispered.

I felt him move away and opened my eyes, but to my surprise he was gone. I looked around but he was no where to be found, not even up in the trees. I then wondered if he had ever been there at all.

That's when I noticed that the shampoo bottle in my hand was gone.

-x-


End file.
